Moments of Grace
by Dreamweaver74
Summary: Just a little TeylaRodney vignette....


Note: I've been working on a longish fic concerning the death of John Sheppard (bad me) and it's effects on the Atlantis crew. And the beginnings of a new relationship. The first chapter is already up, and more are being written. But while that is brewing, I thought it would be fun to do a few really short vignettes with Teyla and Rodney, see how it goes. Anyhow, whomever reads this, hope you enjoy it. And if you should happen to enjoy it, do let me know.

Stargate: Atlantis, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney Mckay, all other related items are the property of MGM Television, SciFi channel...well, you know who you are. Not making any form of remuneration on this, OK?

Stargate Atlantis: Moments of Grace

Tumbling, spiraling, a sharp 'tap', and she's landed brilliantly to her feet once again. Her breath comes out slightly staccato, but unless you are as close as he is, you'd never notice. She leans back on the balls of her feet, impossibly sure, and whipping it around and behind, brings the stick back down sharply catching Rodney in the shoulder.

"Oof! God, Teyla I'm a beginner, remember? Take it easy on me!" Rodney scrambles to his feet in a graceless maneuver, trying to remember if he should strike from the left or the right...taking too long to just move, and Teyla has whacked him again. _This is so embarrassing, _he winces, to his credit keeping the exclamations of pain to himself this time.

She watches as the cranky scientist tries to get his bearings, knowing she should take it easy on him. It's only the third lesson, but poor Mckay is showing signs of what her people call _banfai-_ the hopelessly uncoordinated. He's much more of a mental person, there's no way he'll train up enough to defend even the most rudimentary of attacks.

So why even bother?

Because it's her one connection to _him. _He doesn't laugh like he did, doesn't get excited about the little minutiae of life back on Earth like he did, certainly doesn't fight like he did.

But somehow, this impossibly annoying/frustrating/pretty damn charming scientist is a reminder, and having him near almost feels like having their close friend near, too.

And the more time she spends with him, the more she realizes those aren't the only reasons. But that is something she is not quite ready to decipher.

Not yet.

Out of breath, holding out both palms in surrender, he calls for time. Something is on his mind, has been ever since they started the weekly training spars. He knows he's not very good at this, probably never will be, and he can tell that while she wears a look of calm and infinite patience, there is a lack of interest that he is certain was never present when she and John battled together.

Played together is more like it.

He is hard-pressed to admit why he is even there, third week in a roll. Just showing up for a weekly beating? Just trying to learn skills that he is eventually going to have to use in the field? Trying to understand what he saw in her?

Trying to understand. No, he knows what John saw in her. Strength, a unyielding devotion to her people, a love for learning about new customs, and sharing hers. She has such an open heart, she remained open to the new people she'd been thrown with even after they in effect awakened the Wraith, even after their mistrust of her and the other Athosians, even after the one person who was forever on her side, died. Still she stayed, to help, and to heal, and perhaps mesh in with this new family of Earthlings.

To do the best she could.

He was in awe. That's why he comes back, week after week. Why he'll be back the following week. And what of the stirrings that pass through him when she has him pinned to the ground, and her hair is brushing against his neck, just so? And the subtle looks she gives when she is certain he isn't paying attention? He grins to himself; he's not _that _oblivious.

The question he's about to speak put away for the time being. There is more time, must be. Even fate isn't that cruel to play against him, against her, twice. He isn't a fool, but since fortune has never seen fit to deal favorable cards where affairs of the heart are concerned, he isn't taking any chances.

_I can wait a little while longer, _he nods, and Teyla takes that as the sign to continue the sparring.

She wonders what he was thinking, wonders if he'll ever get good enough to defend himself.

If she will be able to say what's floating just beneath the surface.

_It can wait a little while longer, at least until he gets this move down, _she grins, slowing down a bit so he can get it right this time.


End file.
